The following is a tabulation of some prior art that presently appears relevant:
U.S. PatentsPat. No.Kind CodeIssue DatePatentee4,562,8501986 Jan. 07Earley et al.7,356,858B22008 Apr. 15Summers6,834,660B12004 Dec. 28Van Wart, Jr.
This invention relates to mechanical mobility aid devices, such as walking canes, or the like.
Various types of canes are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a cane with lifting capabilities. Many attempts have been made in the prior art to deal with ambulatory assistance devices for individuals with mobility problems.
In the past individuals needing assistance in rising from a seated position to a standing position had to depend upon human or prior art mechanical support. Prior art addressed individuals that needed extensive assistance to move from sitting to standing positions. Prior art did not address individuals that are mobile and only need minimal assistance to arise from a seated position to a standing position.
Prior art lift devices were bulky and required Nursing or Therapy personnel to operate them.
The most pertinent prior art patents for walking canes with uprisal device may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,850 to Earley et al., and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,660 B1 to Van Wart, Jr.
The most pertinent prior art patent for sit to stand support apparatus may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,356,858 B2 to Summers.
The Earley et al. patent sets forth a walking cane with a flange or disk mounted upon the shaft of the cane to assist the user in rising from a seated position to a standing position. The user has to assert physical force to manually rise from the seated position to the standing position. For some users this would be a very difficult task.
The Van Wart Jr. patent sets forth a walking cane with an upper handle attached to the upper end of the cane shaft and a second lower handle attached to the shaft below the upper handle of the cane to assist the user in rising from a seated position to a standing position. The user has to assert physical force to manually rise from the seated position to the standing position. For some users this would be a very difficult task.
The Summers patent sets forth a sit to stand support apparatus that lifts an individual, who is usually limited in mobility and strength, from a seated position to a standing position. It requires the assistance of another person, usually a licensed person in the likes of a nursing assistant or a nurse, to operate the apparatus. The apparatus does not provide mobility aid ability such as walking.
What is needed is a mechanical mobility aid device, such as a walking cane or the like, with lift capabilities to assist an individual who is mobile to rise from a seated position to a standing position, and allow the individual to more easily move between locations and conduct their daily lives without assistance from care workers.